MonkHam and the HamNapping
by Schampampurasch
Summary: Bijou is Hamnapped! The HamHam's engage the moststrangest Hamster from the free World! Hamtaro Monk Crossover. I use the names from the german Hamtaro version I'm german!.Please be carefull with my English! and: RR! thx.
1. long Prologue

**Monk-Ham and the Ham-Napping**

**Prologue**

It was night at Maria's villa. Around the house all was in silence. Nobody was there: Neither in the house or close-by. Some lanterns spent sparse light into the night. A friend of Maria has invited her to a pyjama-party and her parents were in the theatre. They have played a so called "neo-liberistic play".

Incidentially all habitants from our Ham-Ham-Gang Hamsters were on the pyjama-party, so the Ham-Ham-Gang has decided to made their own pyjama-party. All except Bijou she felt very ill, so she desided to stay in her cave. Suddenly a big dark Jeep stopped at the approach from the Villa...

Bijou was just awake, cause she had some sort of flu. "That is the result of houses with big rooms: Coldness + draught hamster-flu. Oooh, my head hurts!" At this moment she stopped her thoughts. She heard some noise from the front door. At the same moment angst climbed her soul. A few secounds later, she heard some havy steps on the stairs. In the next moment she saw an big shaddow through the open door. The shaddow had an big flashlight in his hand and illuminated the hall. Then the spot of the flashlight glown directliy into Bijous fearfull eyes. Then the shaddow has taken a blanket, who was next to the cave. She felt, that her cave was taken away...

A few minutes later: A woman who lived across Marias villa, was able to water her poinsettias, as she saw, that an masked person with two bags was running trough an Jeep whitch she never has seen in the neighbourhood. The person step into the Jeep, after she has taken into the trunk of the Jeep, and driven fastly away. The tyres left their traces on the street. Just as the woman was able to call 911, a hard, loud, bang distroyed the silence defintively. Flames were reaching from the living room at the 1st floor into the evening sky. Pieces from the rolling shutter were blown all over the front garden, as well as the glass splinters from the window.

The next morning: Hamtaro thought, that he was the first who wake up (as always, if they gave such parties) and he felt something strange. He couldn't argue why, but he felt, there's something with Bijou. He stood up, stretched himself and must realize, that he wasn't the first, who got up. Boss wasn't under his blanket. Hamtaro walked trough the club house where all Ham Ham's were asleep. He walks into the kitchen, to get some breakfast. Boss wasn' in the club house. 'he's might went out to take a walk', Hamtaro thought by himself.

Hamtaro opened the kitchen cabinet. He took some sunflower seeds out and went back to the kitchen table. Hamtaro was able to take a bit, as Muuknus went in. The mighty hamster with a cow-look-a-like-fur wishes Hamtaro a good morning and took a seat. Hamtaro greets back and took a seat. Muuknus started to talk: "Hey, Hamtaro! How do you liked these party?" before he could answer, Muuknus talked further, without breathing: "The bilnd man's bluff was SO exiting! I can't get enough from this! How do you liked it? It was so funny! And the evening-picknick after that... unbelievable! How do you..." Muuknus!" Hamtaro sharply said. Then he paused to calm down: "Yes, all was good yesterday, but... I don't know... I'm worried about Bijou... and Boss. She will be well as soon as possible, i'm sure. But Boss... Yesterday he wasn't so sad like he was as Bijou thought, she were going back to France. But he wasn't so lucky at all. I think, he is very worried about her. Do you have seen him today? He maybe went out to come clear with this situation."

Hamtaro looked at the clock, which earlier has been a crown cap. "Jesus! Laura will be back from her pjyama party! I hope, I'm not too late! Bye Muuknus!" "Bye Hamtaro!"

Hamtaro doesn't knew how right he was: Boss, who was secretly crushed into Bijou, was worried about Bijou. So he couldn't sleep well at night. He went out the club house and walked to Bijou's villa. The sun was able to get up and dipped the town into a blaze-like red. As he arrived at the villa, he was completly shocked: Around the house was an yellow band with the inscription: "CRIME SCENE – DO NOT CROSS THE LINE. Boss' were in horror. He fastly climb at a tree, who was standing in the near from the house. He saw the bounced, grimed windows and the police cars and fire engines, which were standing around the scene. Police officers talked together about these case. Two Lieutnants arrived at the scene. Boss couldn't hear, what they're talking about. Boss could only imagine, what's happend. And these thoughts filled up Boss' eyes with tears...

Hamtaro was just right: Laura wasn't at home as he climbed back into his cave. A few minuits later Laura came into his room. She was a little bit sad. She took a seat on her bed. She looks a little bit sad. "Hi, Hamtaro" she spoke with a dolefully accent. Hamtaro who has just left his Hamster-house, looked at Laura's face with a "what-happend-look". Laura looked back to Hamtaro and – somehow – she could see what he's able to think at this moment. "It' Maria. Her parents have picked up her from the pyjama party. The police have called her as they were in the theatre. Maria has said, that their house burned down. I feel with her." Hamtaros heart stands still. He was tinking about Maria, her parents and at least Bijou...Bijou! What's about her? The house burned down, and she was in! Hamtaro silently started to cry.


	2. A Friend from San Francisco

**Chapter 1:**

**A friend from San Francisco**

Laura was gone to take a lunch, so Hamtaro was alone. Nothing could hold him: He would... No, he MUST gone back to the club house. He would hear, if somebody had more informations.

As he arried at the club house, he must noticed, that the club house was completly blank. Only Ratzi (Note: The german-dubbed-version is from 2002, so this is not a parody on Pope Benedict XVI.) was sleeping on his place. With a hanging head, he was able to go, as Ratzi lifted his head and said: "...search operation... for Boss". "Boss is missed?" Hamtaro asked. "Yes, he aruably missed". A familiar voice climbed from Hamtaros back to his ears. He turned around and saw, that Schlaxo was standing against him. Schlaxo, the maybe artfulst Ham-Ham, who knows a lot more, than the other Ham-Ham's, has – like nearly everytime – his big encyclopedia under his arm. " After you're went home, he doesn't came home until we all must gone. So we have decided to start a search operation today in the afternoon. That was before I heard, what's happend to Bijou's family. I think, Laura has told you the story, isn't it? "Yes, she told me the story", Hamtaro answered depressed. "I can't belive it". "Ya, me too." Schlaxo answered.

Another awful thought came to Hamtaro: "What's happend to her?" Hamtaro asked.

And Schlaxo answered: "I dunno. I've only heard about that, then I must go, to the Club-House, because we've chosen to built search partys to search after Boss. The others should arrive here in a few minutes". After the arriving from the other Ham-Ham's, they've consulted, where they have to search. Hamtaro said, that he prefered to search in the near from Bijou's Home. "Maybe he has heard about that, was Bijou's Family happend and would have benn a look at her." Hamtaro said. He has seen, that Boss had some mor feelings for her. As Bijou almost had gone to France, Hamtaro has seen, that he was more problems to come clear with this situation as the other Ham-Ham's.

As they've built the search party's the Ham-Ham's searched Boss all over the town. The Ham-Ham's were divided into two Search party's:

Hamtaro assembled the following Ham-Ham's to his group

Tiko, the Casanova from the Ham-Ham-Gang,

Tikali, Tikos very friendly Sister-Twin

Muuknus, every hungry, every shy, every faithfully

Noki, he wears every glasses, is very elegant and intellectual.

Schlaxo's Team had these members:

Pashmina, she likes his rosa scarf, and her little "sister" Didu.

Panda, as the name says, he has a pand-like fur. He's cerative, he likes to bulid some things and wisches to be a carpenter.

Juppidu, can clean up a room very fast, is a really good financial expert

Last but not least Keppi, who wears every a cappy. He must help to find his "Hero".

Didu couldn't help, cause her Owner, Kylie, has chosen, to bring her into the pet clinic for a little check-up.

Schlaxo had chosen, to search at their playground, the place, who Boss a little kitten had adopted and the places, who Boss usually used to fish.

Hamtaro indeed, was fixed to search after Boss at the villa from Maria's family. As they arrived at the scene, the police was still there. All were shocked: Even Tiko had Tears in his eyes. "Is THAT true?" he said sadly. Hamtaro, who wiped his tears away, took a breath and only nodded. All were standing silently for a few seconds, before Hamtaro said, I must see, what's really happend!" and runned into the house. The others have tried to call him back, but he wouldn't hear their voices. So they were following him.

In the house, they were suprised to see, that only the living room was burned down. "It's a Fact, Bijou is still alive", Noki said. "What is a fact?" Hamtaro said. "That the living room is the only room who burned down, that is a fact!". Hamtaro was angry. He used to go to upstairs, to Maria's/Bijou's room. "Calm down, Hamtaro!" Tkali said. "Remember, Maria could had taken Bijou in their hotel suite, or what the heck for a accomodation". "No she couldn't! Bijou is ham-napped!" a famillary, sad voice said. Boss was standing at the stairs. "The officers talked about that: 'This is a strange thing: A stolen hamster, a burned down living room...'" Boss replied the officers. "Why should a mugger steal a normal but rich Hamster girl?" Hamtaro asked. "Maybe the mugger need money. It's a strange way to get money, but..." Noki stopped as he has seen, that Boss started to cry. The Ham-Ham's decided to bring Boss back to the Clubhouse. "Tiko", Hamtaro said, "Go and inform Schlaxo,that we've found Boss and we bring him back to the Clubhouse". "Why I must do that!". Noki said: "Cause you are the fastest, you are brave and..." "I can adulate myself! Okay, I'll do that!", grumbled Tiko.

At the Clubhouse:

All were sitting at the table. Except Boss. Since houres he only starred at the ground, while he was sitting in his room. The other Ham-Ham's were helpless and they're thought about a solution, who help all from the Ham-Ham's, even Boss. They discussed about that. "Maybe, the police will find her and the Ham-napper too." Noki said. "You must be joking!", Schlaxo said, "the police has more important cases to solve. A little Hamster girl..." ,Schlaxo took a deep breath; "...isn't really important for the police. No,no. But... Maybe I have an Idea: My sister who lives in San Francisco, works for a men, who worked for the SFHPD (the San Francisco Hamster Police Depardment).Since a few years he works as an advisor. She says he is... a little bit odd, but his cases-solved-record is nearly 100." "Sounds good, but why is he odd? And how we can meet him?" Hamtaro asked. "First: I don't know. Sharon-Ham, that's my sister, said he can't write the personallity from her chef just in ONE letter. And that's how we meet him: We write us with a special "post-gull". I'll shortly write them an invite to come to us."

Two days later came a reply:

Tomorrow we will come!

But, my boss, you know...

He 's a little bit afraid of flying

Just a little "warning", that he will be looking a litte bit odd.

With lovely greetings:

Sharon-Ham

Just a day later: The rest from the Ham-Ham's (Boss was still apathic) have arranged a welcome troup. It was an strange picture: Two hamsters were flying on a gull into a makeshift airstrip. But these wasn't the only strange thing at these hamsters: The hamster, who was sitting next to the head of the gull, was a pretty blonde hamsterette, with a scarf like Pashminas, adhered in the coat of the bird. The hamster behind her was clamping into the fur of his partner. This hamster was the strangest, what the Ham-ham's have seen ever:

He don't leave barefeet, Cause he was afraid of leaving into needles, pins and sharp objects. Furthermore he weared a brown-checkered suit and – this was the most strangest – he weared an eye mask.

In A few days I'll create a new chapter!


End file.
